


Forever Thine

by morganrules



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Best Friends, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Valentine's Day, be my valetine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-14
Updated: 2013-02-14
Packaged: 2017-11-29 07:50:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/684573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morganrules/pseuds/morganrules
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lovely Valentine's prompt:  Scott’s busy, Stiles is hyperactive, and neither of them have ever stopped long enough to figure out why they brush hands or lean on shoulders whenever they’re alone. Scott told Stiles that he ‘just really likes him’. Stiles smiled and told him to stop being creepy. Regardless of werecreepiness , they do like each other, so it seems wrong not to give him a card or something, it being Vday and all. He just didn’t expect Scott to give him a card back – awkward hearts by his name and everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forever Thine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Saucery](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saucery/gifts).



Scott has had no time for anything lately. The school was literally kicking his ass, because the semester has barely started and he had already four written exams to do and to make everything considerably worse, there were werewolves, the Argents trying to kill him and millions of problems that were taking part of his daily life. He didn’t even have time to spend with his best friend anymore. Scott has missed spending the whole summer playing video games and practicing lacrosse, back in the days when his only concerns were taking good grades and which flavor of pizza he had to choose on the sleepovers at Stiles’. 

Obviously running away for his life and keeping his family and friends safe from the constant danger wasn’t his idea of fun at all, but there were those little moments, so natural that they almost went unnoticed; hands softly brushing while both studied together, the gentle pats on the shoulders that they exchanged once in a while or even the giggles they shared every time that Mr. harris sent them to detention.

Not that being ‘grounded’ was cool, but at least they got to have more time to spend together and talk about the most random things. Even with so many troubles on their daily, the Saturday’s Pizza Night with Bros was almost a sacred ritual between then.

With time, the touching began to get more intimate, a touch over the shoulder that lasted for 5 seconds; a smile in the corner of the lips and when Scott least expected, he couldn’t help but keep observing the small things that only his best friend could do. How he licked his lips and gently bit his lower one when he felt anxious, the quick winks he used to give whenever he found out a clue or an answer and the dimples in his cheeks when he gave that lovely smile that only Scott would get to see.

‘Shit, since when Stiles became so hot?’- Scott caught himself wondering, but in the end he was almost sure that he already had those feeling towards his best friend, he just didn’t wanted to admit because, whatever was their ‘bro’ code, this was totally a no go.

On one night, during a ‘Mass Effect 3’ game, Scott stopped to get a curly fry that has dropped Stiles’ red hoodie. They change a very long stare and then move their eyes back to the game. 

“Dude, I really like you. I mean, really.” - Scott confesses with a shy smile.

“Dude, you’re so creepy sometimes.”- Stiles smiles; but inside he was melting like hot chocolate, because he knew that Scott always spoke from his heart and it felt so good to know that he was cared and loved.

Scott just laughs, bumping his fist with Stiles before grabbing some more curly fries. He couldn’t love his best friend less; He loved him as a whole; from his sarcasm to his moles and the coolest part was that he knew that Stiles loved him in return. 

“You know you love me, bro! You mad ‘cause I’m whipping your ass on ME3.”- Scott mocks.

“Dude, you totally suck on ME3! You’re only winning because I’m letting you.”- Stiles gives one of his typical witty retorts, giving a large smile. Man, how he missed those times with his best friend.

**On the next day**

After two tests, Scott finally managed to go to grab something to eat during the lunch break. It was valentine’s day and apparently all the couples from the school were hanging out together, walking hand in hand and giggling. It was not as if he hated the day or anything like that, but seeing happy couples all around was not something he was willing for.

When he finally arrived to his locker, he unlocked it and smiled in shock when he saw a teddy bear dressed like Batman carrying a bright heart shaped letter. Smiling like a school girl, he grabbed the bear and opened the letter; It was all hand-written.

‘Hey Valentine! Did I ever tell you that you’re my valentine, because you so are my valentine! No, this is not even put into discussion. You’re my forever valentine and I totally love you! Man, I suck at words, but well, wanna try making out for a sec? *wink wink* Enjoy your bear, it costed me 14 bucks!'

Scott never blushed so much before. He felt just like a school girl being noticed by her first crush. He was so distracted by the letter and the gift that he didn’t even see his best friend smiling on the locker beside him.

“Hey Buddy!”- Stiles greets, waving excited.

“Dude! This is so unreal! I was totally not expecting something like this! Thanks man!”- Scott began, giving a couple of steps forward to hug Stiles very tightly.

“Hey, hey! Fragile bones remember? – Stiles mocks.-“ Did you like the bear? He's wearing a costume ‘cause you’re my Batman and shit.”

“Stiles, this is the best gift ever! Wait a second…” - Scott puts his present back in his locker supports his backpack on the floor, opening to pick up Stiles’ presents. He grabs a box of chocolates, a heart shaped card and the most beautiful flower that Stiles have ever seen; a beautiful red dahlia.

Smiling, Scott delivers all the gifts on his best friend’s arms. Stiles was way too shocked to say anything. He wanted to give a present to his best friend, but he never imagined that he twould be receiving a card and gifts in return. His heartbeats were pretty fast when he picked up the card to read out loud.

“Hey Bro. Just wanted to tell you that I love you and that you're the best friend anyone could have and that I would totally make out with you! You just have this thing like… Man Idek. Your lips are like and your moles are like… I don’t know how to describe without sounding a total creeper so, yeah. That’s it. p.s : You are totally attractive to gay guys. No pun intended!”

Stiles was feeling a little emotional and wanted to tear up a bit, but not now, not in front of Scott. Instead, he took some steps forward and embraced his arms around Scott with all the love that he got. He had no words for such beautiful demonstration of love.

All he does is smile and say: "Hey ... Wanna try making out for a sec?”- He offers, wiggling his eyebrows.

“Totally! You don’t even need to ask.”- Scott smiles, putting Stiles’ gifts in his locker the before grabbing his hand to leave the building. 

When they are outside, Scott kindly Stiles press against the wall, gently pressing kisses over his pale neck. The kiss is not much at all, just sweet little pecks that were enough to make both blush hard.

“Hey… Changing the subject a little… What flower was that?”- Stiles asks, cleaning the sides of his mouth when the kiss was over. Both were comfortably sat on the floor. 

“Oh, it’s a Red Dahlia. Do you know the meaning of this flower?”- Scott asks with a smile.

“No, but I’m really interested.”- He offers, holding Scott’s hand a little tighter.

“It means ‘Forever thine’.”- Scott concludes, pressing a kiss over his best friend’s hands.

“Ew gross,dude! You’re such a softy!”- Stiles mocks, resting his head over Scott’s shoulder.

The meaning of that flower was much beyond the feeling of valentine's day. Both knew in the bottom of their hearts that they would be forever each other’s and nothing would ever change that.

**The End**

**Author's Note:**

> Haha I loved finding this little prompt on my askbox today, 'cause Valentine's Day is the cutest thing ever :') Happy Valentine's Day ,guys! I hope you have a wonderful day/night with your sweethearts!
> 
> I want to dedicate this story to my lovely bb Saucery, love you forever, princess of yaoi hands <3 
> 
> Oh here's a Red Dahlia! One of the most beautiful flowers ever!
> 
> http://peritopia.com/wp-content/uploads/2009/01/red-dahlia.jpg
> 
> Please feel free to follow me on tumblr if you want ;D
> 
> vickykun.tumblr.com


End file.
